


Movie Night at the Resistance Base

by Themes_of_November



Series: And I am undone by Thee [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, In which Kylo comes back to the Light, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey, Poe and Kylo go to the movies, Post TFA, Prompt Fill, post redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themes_of_November/pseuds/Themes_of_November
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Poe had asked him out to a holo movie, he had been beside himself with joy. Surely this meant they were progressing in their relationship. That's what normal people did right? They went to holo movies, shared a nice meal and then made out in a landspeeder. Maker help him, he had said yes before his ears even registered a sound. As with everything involving Poe, his brain had been barely consulted.</p><p>And now he was suffering for it.<br/>------------<br/>In which Poe takes Kylo to see a bad movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night at the Resistance Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



  
Kylo was fuming.

When Poe had asked him out to a holo movie, he had been beside himself with joy. Surely this meant they were progressing in their relationship. That's what normal people did right? They went to holo movies, shared a nice meal and then made out in a landspeeder. So he had said yes. Maker help him, he had said yes before his ears even registered a sound. As with everything involving Poe, his brain had been barely consulted.

And now he was suffering for it.

He was sitting beside Poe on a blanket in the open hangar at the Resistance Base with other members of the Resistance scattered around them while a trashy holo played. Kylo hugged his shins, chin resting on his knees as he tried his hardest not to shout out loud at the idiotic band of teenage life forms on the large holoscreen as they made one stupid mistake after another while Poe (and other people around him) guffawed with laughter with some occasional screaming. Served him right. What else could one expect from something called _"Holo Horror Five: Teens vs Mandalore"_.

Someone on the screen screamed. Kylo fumed harder. No one could be so stupid as to think a blaster would be much use against an enraged Rathtar. A Rathtar who was pissed off because you, you absolute moron, had the temerity to drop a bunch of junk on it hoping it would be crushed underneath.

Sitting a few feet from them on a blanket she shared with Finn, Rey shrieked as the Rathtar lunged towards the camera. Finn threw an arm around her and she hid her face in his jacket. Kylo had heard of their encounter with Rathtars while they had been aboard the ... _No, he did not want to think about that._ He stared at the screen with double ferocity.

The teenaged Blarina screamed as it was ripped apart between two Rathtars. The music screeched dramatically as the screen splashed with enough blood to drown a family of Wookies. Kylo rolled his eyes.

"OH!" The entire hangar gasped.

Next to him Poe made a show of surprise, hands flying to his head in shock as he shouted. Kylo glared at him.

"This is stupid."  
Poe laughed. "I know!"  
"That pile of junk couldn't crush an Ewok." Kylo continued. "Also Rathtars have thick hides that make blasters as useful as that stupid pile of junk. And no Blarina could have that amount of blood in its body."  
"I know!" Poe laughed again.  
"This is stupid. These teenagers are stupid. This whole holo is stupid."  
"That's the point babe." Poe said as he wound both arms around Kylo's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Kylo let him manhandle him until he was half lying on the blanket, back flush with Poe's chest and head resting on his shoulder. Poe ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his cheek before returning to the screen.

Onscreen someone screamed. The music did a stupid dramatic flare. Again. Kylo folded his arms and glared at the screen where two Rodian twins were fighting a Zabrak. He didn't even remember seeing one in the film before. One twin lost his footing and hung precariously over a pit of Sarlaccs in a swamp. Plural. The Zabrak snarled at the second twin showing a mouth full of disgusting green teeth that made Kylo's stomach turn. He focused on the twin hanging over the pit.

"There's three of them."  
"Yup."  
"In one pit."  
"Yup."  
"Sarlaccs don't even live in swamps. This holo is horrible."  
"Wait till you see Part Six." Poe said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the tub in front of him and handing them over to Kylo. "That one would make a Hutt puke."  
Kylo picked up a few of the popcorn and chewed mournfully before turning to look at Poe.  
"There's a part six?"  
"And a seven, eight and nine. I hear they're going to release part ten soon."

Someone shushed them. Kylo shushed them back. His frown deepened as he turned back to Poe. "You've seen this before?"  
"All nine parts." Poe grinned. "But this is the last good one. After this they kinda realised people were watching it for how bad it was and tried to make it intentionally worse and ended up ruining the franchise. If and when part ten comes out, I'm pirating it."

Kylo slowly turned to face the screen again. "I still don't get it."  
"Babe," Poe began in a voice that one used to explain hyperdrive mechanics to five year olds, "sometimes some movies are so bad, they become good."  
"And this is one of them?"  
Poe ran his fingers through his hair and Kylo sighed at the touch. "Trust me."

*

"Finally!" Kylo shouted as one of the Rodians ignited the gas in the swamp and a giant fireball engulfed the screen. The Sarlaccs shrieked in agony as they burnt along with a Wampa (in a swamp, yes) and two Acklays that Kylo didn't remember being in the movie.  
"See, you were right babe," Poe said, kissing the side of his face and pulling him tighter. "Sarlaccs shouldn't pick swamps."  
Kylo smiled despite himself. "I still think this is stupid."  
"Mm-hmm." Poe hummed as the Rodian was reunited with his twin from before and the credits began to roll. "Our lives are tragic enough already. A bit of silliness is a good thing."

Kylo thought of the war they were still waging and the skirmishes that broke out every other day. How the Resistance had to move bases twice in the last year alone. How many faces he had seen here when he first arrived, faces that would never smile again. How many smiles he had himself extinguished.  
"Hey, hey." Poe said, shaking him. "Don't go thinking about that now, okay? That's the whole point of tonight."  
"Okay," Kylo murmured before sitting up.  
Poe wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Kylo felt himself melt into his lover's arms and Poe ran his tongue against the seam of his lips, sending pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Get a room, Dameron!"

Kylo flushed and tried to break the kiss but Poe smiled against his lips and held him in place. He grazed his teeth against his bottom lip before placing a small kiss to the side of his mouth and drawing back. Kylo blinked at him, eyes glazed over.

Poe laughed in his good natured way before standing up.  
"C'mon. Gotta fold this up."  
Kylo stood more slowly, still dazed from the kiss.

"So," he asked pulling himself together, "do you have Part One?"  
Poe beamed at him. "I knew you would like it."  
"Not particularly." Kylo said as he helped Poe fold the blanket. "But I do enjoy kissing you."

Later as he curled up in Poe's bed with _Holo Horror One: The Landspeeder of Doom_ , he reconsidered his decision. But then Poe made out with him and things were alright again. They usually were when he was with Poe.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for @poetdameron who requested these two at a bad movie. And then I tried to fit it into the canon universe.


End file.
